Namimori School Play
by FairytailPrince
Summary: -ON HIATUS- The journalism, photo, and drama clubs at Namimori middle school decided to start a school play, but they are having a bit of difficulty find the person perfect for the role of the princess. 8059
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Namimori School Play  
**Rating:** T for Gokudera's mouth  
**Pairing:** 8059, yamagoku, yamamoto/gokudera  
**Disclaimer:** The anime/manga series KHR and its characters belong solely to Amano Akira.

* * *

He stood in the doorway, mouth open, eyes wide, and slightly flushed. The shock was enough to paralyze him. That or he was just too busy staring at Yamamoto's bare chest.

"Hey, Gokudera," the boy laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera spat out, confused at how calm the other teen was and still staring.

"I was trying on a costume for the school play."

"Well, hurry up. Everyone's meeting up at Juudaime's."

"Could you hold on then? I haven't tried it on yet and I need to make sure it fits."

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up."

There was a short pause before Yamamoto smiled and said, "Do you want to watch?"

"Ch. Who, in their right mind, who want to watch you get dressed?" The taller teen laughed as he watched his very flustered friend slam the door on his way out.

_I walked right into that one._ Gokudera thought, deciding to start conversation.

"What's the play about?" The Italian boy leaned against the wall across from the door.

"It's kind of like those old American movies by Disney. Ever heard of Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty? Well, I was told that the play is a collaboration between the journalism, photo, and drama clubs. The journalism class is supposed to write the script, but they don't want to go to go far into the story until both the prince and princess are chosen. They said they're writing the script based on how the people co-operate with each other."

"What are you? The servant?"

"No, I'm the prince."

"How did that happen? Was the casting crew high?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Turns out that the girls in the journalism and photography class weren't able to get inspiration from any on the guys in the drama club. So they went around asking people they thought fit the part. I'm the only one that accepted."

"They must have been on some serious shit to think you could inspire anything other than a serious migraine." Gokudera paused when he heard the other teen laughing. "And? Who'd they torment into being the princess?"

"I think the clubs are hosting an open tryouts thing. I guess the girls in the drama club didn't make the cut either."

Right at that moment, Yamamoto walked out of his room. He wasn't wearing the costume like Gokudera was expecting. He was just wearing his regular everyday clothes along with his regular everyday smile.

"Fits."

"Whatever." The silver haired teen pushed himself off the wall and started for the door. He didn't want to be any later than they already were getting to Tsuna's house.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter! The next one is longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Namimori School Play  
**Rating:** T for suicide attempt  
**Pairing:** 8059, yamagoku, yamamoto/gokudera  
**Disclaimer:** The anime/manga series KHR and its characters belong solely to Amano Akira.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks and there was still no princess. Almost every girl who tried out had been immediately rejected.

The drama club wanted a girl that was able to act the part like it was second nature.

The photo club wanted a girl that portrayed the image or a heroin without knowing it herself.

The journalism club wanted a girl that could reflect a million words within her eyes, smile, and presence.

It wasn't easy. More than half the girls pleased at least 1 of the clubs. And not even an eighth of those girls got at least 2 of the clubs to accept.

The problem was that a princess couldn't be chosen unless all 3 groups liked the girl. Pretty soon, every girl in the school was denied the part. Except of course Kyoko and Hana, who denied trying out in the first place.

"Ne, baseball-idiot. I heard those pricks went through every girl in the school." Gokudera always met up with Yamamoto in the morning while walking to school. It wasn't intentional; his house was just on the way to Tsuna's. "Did they seriously reject every single girl?"

"Yeah. Without hesitation either." Yamamoto sighed. "I feel really bad for them. They all really wanted the part."

"That just goes to show that you'll never get a girl. Even if it is just pretend."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so cold hearted, Gokudera." He laughed off other boy's comment, just like he laughed everything else off.

"So what now? They can't do the play without a script and they're not going to write the script with the princess."

"Not sure. I overheard something about resorting to letting a guy do the part. Of course that means that if they had accepted the idea, who ever got the part would have to do some major cross-dressing."

"So in the end, the play was a complete failure."

"Pretty much, but they haven't made it official. It seems like they really want to go through with it. You kind of have to admire their persistence."

Gokudera grumbled something in Italian. Really, who admires someone so obsessed with club activities that they would force a guy into a dress?

It was silent the rest of the way to Tsuna's house. In fact, it had been pretty quiet to begin with. Yamamoto was used to being the one to start a conversation, but he wasn't used to Gokudera calmly replying back to him. Sure, his words were still crude, but he wasn't pulling dynamite from out of seemingly nowhere.

xXx

As it turns out, the soon-to-be boss had a fever, and a pretty bad one at that. He was out cold and didn't even notice Reborn's violent attempts to wake him up.

It was back to being just the 2 guardians on their way to school. The silence was back and neither really protested it. Gokudera was too out of it to really notice and Yamamoto rather like the peacefulness for a change.

xXx

It had been a long day for Gokudera and he didn't much feel like sitting through the last period of the day. Ditching class seemed like a much more favorable way to spend the rest of his day.

The raging fan girls that followed him around seemed a lot clingier lately. It probably had to do with their 'dreams of being a princess' being shot down in one fell swoop.

He couldn't stand it and he needed to find a place almost no one went to. The roof would be nice. It was a nice day, perfect for lying under the sky.

When he reached the roof he noticed a break in the old, worn down fence. _Isn't that where Yamamoto accidentally fell off the roof on attempt of suicide?_ He thought as he sat down in the gap and let his legs hang over the edge. _Honestly, what does a carefree guy like have to be depressed about?_

It really was a nice day. There were clouds in the sky, not enough to block the sun, but just enough to decorate the sky with ambiguous shapes. It was a little hotter than he'd like, but there was a nice breeze to make up for it.

He closed his eyes to listen to sounds around him. Birds chirping melodically, bringing back the memory of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him before she died. Leaves scraped against the concrete floor as they were blown away by the wind.

The same wind that brushed passed his ears carrying the sound of distant voices. Voices of laughter and cheerful shouting.

The same wind that tickled his face and ran through his hair.

The same wind that covered him in a comfort that felt all too familiar.

_'You have beautiful hair, you know that Hayato?' Her voice rings through his ears like a melody. 'More beautiful than that of a God's.' He doesn't like it. Her lyrical voice, beautiful as it is, carries an ugly sting. He felt slender fingers gliding through his hair and resting gently on the side of his head and soft lips pressing against his forehead. 'Why are you sad?' he asks. The voice was too young to be his own, but he knew it belonged to him. It belonged to him when he was still ignorant of the world around him. She chuckled. 'I'm not sad, because Hayato is always here.' He looked up with a smile only to see her face hidden in the shadows._

"…DERA!" There was a firm grip around his wrist. A grip he didn't remember being there before he…fell asleep? When had he fallen asleep? More importantly, where had the ground gone? "Damn it, what the hell were you thinking?"

'Who?' he thought. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't figure out its owner. Gokudera looked up only to see a silhouette.

"You know, you could…Gokudera?" Fear overwhelmed him.

It was the fear after waking up from an almost too real nightmare.

It was the fear after seeing the ghost of someone dear to you.

It was the fear you felt while you were dying, right before the relief of the final blow.

Gokudera's eyes were wide and his face was pale as he gaped helplessly at the silhouette.

"Shit…" The grip on his wrist tightened and he felt his body being lifted. Gokudera didn't care about the solid ground now under him. What had relieved him the most was that the once shrouded figure was completely visible now.

"Yama…mo…to?

"Someone saw you sitting up here and thought you were planning to jump off. It didn't sound like something you would do, but I came as fast as I could. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you lean over the edge."

"Thank…you…"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure the end there totally makes sense. In case you can't tell, Gokudera fell asleep and leaned over too far and was about to fall off the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Namimori School Play  
**Rating:** M for Gokudera's mouth and character death  
**Pairing:** 8059, yamagoku, yamamoto/gokudera  
**Disclaimer:** The anime/manga series KHR and its characters belong solely to Amano Akira.

* * *

_He lay in bed, wide-awake with a smile spread across his face. She sat beside him, face shrouded in black. 'Hush. Go to sleep Hayato.' Her voice was gentle and beautiful as always, with that same haunting sadness that echoed through your whole body. 'I'm not tired.' His voice was slightly older, but not by much. 'Would you like me to play a song for you?' He nodded and watched her sit down in front of a piano at the foot of his bed. 'Any requests?' 'Play the song you wrote for me.' The song she played wasn't his. He remembered his was meant to show her feelings for him. It was meant to show him how he made her happy. It was meant to be joyous and otherworldly and the notes were meant to flow like the water in a gentle stream. She composed a tragedy. The notes that were meant to dance gracefully could drive others crazy with their uncoordinated ballet of self-loathing. Suddenly there was a loud bang and she fell to her side. Her delicate body lay on the hard floor as motionless as the ghostly tune she played. Her blood spilled from the gaping hole in her head. It snaked through intricate patterns, crawled down from the walls, and stained everything in a film of red. 'Ma…ma?' She was smiling._

He sat up gasping for air. His messy, disarray of silver hair clung to his face with sweat.

"Dream…the same…dream. Just a dream…" He reassured himself as he brushed the hair out of his face. Gokudera glanced at his clock.

4:17 AM.

She died on April 17th. Was there a connection, or was it just coincidence? Assuming coincidence was probably best for now.

It was much too early to be awake, but getting back to sleep was easier said than done. He made his way into the living room where a piano rested right in the center.

It was the same one in his dream, an old white grand piano. The paint scraped off in some places and the ivory keys tinted yellow from the sun. There were stains of red scattered across the front of the piano and on the seat from that night.

It hadn't been touched since that night either. If Gokudera ever wanted to play, he would find another piano.

"It couldn't hurt to play it, right?" He asked himself as he sat down on the seat and let the tips of his fingers touch the fragile keys. 'It's too stuffy,' he thought, standing up from the wooden seat. 'I'll open the windows before I start playing.'

He played a song he was sure he'd forgotten. A song he didn't really want to remember. The sun was up now and Gokudera stopped playing.

"That was nice. Is it unfinished?" He was startled by the voice coming from a window behind him. He turned around to throw something at the observer.

He didn't mind being watched, in fact back in Italy he had several concerts he held for his father's various parties. Having several hundred eyes on him all at once was nothing new to him, but the song he played wasn't meant to be heard by anyone.

We he realized the lack of anything around him to be able to throw he growled at the smiling boy in his window.

"What the hell are you doing here, baseball-idiot?"

"I was just doing my morning run and I heard a piano playing. When I started following the music I ended up here. Are you ever going to finish it?"

"…It is finished."

"Eh, but it ended so abruptly."

"Proprio come la sua vita." The silver haired boy looked down at the bloodstains.

"What?"

He looked back up at Yamamoto, contemplating on whether or not he should translate. "It's none of your damn business." He decided and walked out of the other boy's sight.

xXx

"Gokudera-kun, are you feeling ok? You look really tired." Tsuna asked when his friends greeted him at his front door. Yamamoto was smiling like always, but Gokudera just looked kind of out of it.

"I had a bad dream so I couldn't sleep very well. There's nothing to worry about, Juudaime, I'll be fine." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than his beloved boss.

xXx

Gokudera was swarmed by girls complimenting him on his piano skills and asking if he could play a song for them.

"Hey, baseball-idiot. Why do so many people know about this morning?"

"What, you didn't notice? I wasn't the only one there."

"No I didn't. But why were they there to begin with?"

"Well you were playing so early in the morning so it probably carried around easier. Plus you had the windows open."

"Shit. Now every one knows where I live…" He rested his head on the desk in front of him. He really needed sleep and all the girls were preventing him from getting rest. As slow as it was, tuning them out seemed to do the trick.

"Did you see the bloodstains on the piano?" He managed to tune out all the annoying ones, but he still overheard 2 girls behind him.

"Yeah, that was kind of scary, wasn't it?

"Maybe something happened to him while he was in Italy."

"You mean did he, like, kill someone? No way."

"I didn't kill her…" Gokudera mumbled. The girls went silent and just stared at him. "It wasn't…my fault…" He wasn't talking to the girls behind him, just reassuring himself.

"Wait, so like, someone did die?"

"Hey, hey. Who died?"

"Shut up." He mumbled again.

"Was she your first love?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Gokudera stood up making his chair fall back. Now the whole class stayed quiet. "Maledizione." He walked out the door and Tsuna and Yamamoto followed.

"Go…Gokudera-kun…wait up!" Tsuna gasped for air. Somewhere along the way Gokudera started running, Yamamoto was keeping up just fine, but Tsuna tripped a few times and his lungs felt like they were going to cave in.

They were behind the school building now and ran about half way.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." Gokudera was a bit out of breath, too. As a smoker, running wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

"Quit crowding Herbivores. Class is starting."

"Hi..Hibari-san?!"

"Hmm? Sawada Tsunayoshi. You've been skipping school a lot lately and now you're cutting class? Looks like you need some disciplining." Hibari took out his tonfa and crouched into a ready position.

"If you lay a hand on Juudaime, I'll blow you to pieces!" Gokudera's mood made a quick transition as soon as he noticed Tsuna being threatened. He pulled out several stick of dynamite and was about to throw them at the president of the school's disciplinary comity before he'd even moved. Before he could light the fuses Yamamoto grabbed him.

"Calm down Gokudera. He hasn't-"

"KYAAA! WE FOUND OUR PRINCESS!" The shrieking of girls' voices came from seemingly all around.

"P…Princess?" Gokudera stammered.

"Looks like this will have to wait until later." Hibari relaxed his stance and walked away. Tsuna fell back onto his butt and sighed. He was relieved that he didn't have to worry about getting a bloody nose.

"Hey, Gokudera. You heard a bunch of girls screaming 'princess' too, right?" Yamamoto asked, still holding onto Gokudera.

Suddenly, a horde of girls appeared from every direction.

"It's the girls in charge of the play." Yamamoto smiled. "So who's the princess?"

"The perfect princess is…" they said simultaneously. "Gokudera Hayato!"

* * *

**Translations.  
**1. Proprio come la sua vita - Just like her life  
2. Maledizione - damn it  
3. Juudaime - 10th

Also, thank you, Karijn Aska Shangel, for fixing my Italian. : D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Namimori School Play  
**Rating:** T for Gokudera's mouth  
**Pairing:** 8059, yamagoku, yamamoto/gokudera  
**Disclaimer:** The anime/manga series KHR and its characters belong solely to Amano Akira.

* * *

"The best person for the roll of the princess…is Gokudera Hayato!"

"Huh?!" Yamamoto and Gokudera spoke in harmony just as the girls had.

"Why the hell does it have to be me?!" Yamamoto's grip on Gokudera tightened again.

"Because…" started a girl from the journalism club.

"Gokudera is perfect for Yamamoto…" continued a girl from the photo club.

"And Yamamoto is perfect for Gokudera," a girl from the drama class finished.

Gokudera was grinding his teeth together, Yamamoto wore a confused smile, and Tsuna stared silently with his mouth open.

"What the..? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" It took everything he had in him to keep from making the girls explode. When the girls answered with smiles, Yamamoto let out a soft sigh.

"You know Gokudera. It seems like you've had a lot on your mind. Participating in the school play could take your mind off it," the taller teen suggested.

"Ch." Gokudera put the dynamite away and looked off to the side. Yamamoto let go him when he was sure the silver haired boy wasn't going to suddenly snap.

"We need to start writing the script right away!" The girls in the journalism class ran off.

"Gokkun, could you come with us please? We need to take your measurements so we can make your costume." The girls in the photo and drama club tugged on his arms.

"Go…Gokkun?!" He was regretting that he allowed them the chance to make a fool out of him. "Ah, I just thought of something."

The girls stopped pulling on his arms and listened to their new princess.

"How am I supposed be able to pass as a girl? I don't sound anything like one."

"Reborn might have something." Tsuna butted in. Yamamoto and Gokudera had almost forgotten he was there. The silver haired boy took a mental stab to himself before he realized that Tsuna had just trapped him in for good.

"I'll ask him when I get home, then, if he has something, we can try it out to see how well it works."

xXx

"What are you doing home, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he pointed a rather large gun at the future Mafia boss.

"We got let out early!" Tsuna fell back trying to avoid being shot. "A…anyway. I need something can change your voice."

"There might be something in 10 years that could help you out," the hitman said only really half-paying attention to his student.

"So we have to ask adult Lambo then." Tsuna sighed. This was going to be a little harder than he was expecting. "I'll ask him the next time we see him."

"Who are you? I am Lambo. Who am I? You are Lambo." Lambo entered butt first through Tsuna's window. "Ahahahahahahaha! I've got you now Reborn!" Before he could launch a barrage of missiles at his rival, Reborn kicked him in the head, knocking him into the wall just above Tsuna bed.

"Must…stay…calm…waaah!" Lambo pulled the 10-year-bazzoka out of his hair and vanished into a cloud of pink smoke.

"Speak of the devil…"Tsuna sighed.

"Good to see you young Vongola." Adult Lambo greeted casually as he always did.

"Adult Lambo, I have a question for you."

"And I might have an answer. What is it?"

"Do you have anything in the future that can change someone's voice? Something small that you can't really see."

"Yeah we got something like that. I'll make sure to carry a few with me so that the next time my younger self shoots the 10-year-bazooka I'll be able to give it to you."

"Thank you so much adult Lambo."

"No problem. Just curious though, what do you need it for?"

"Gokudera was forced into being the princess for the school play."

The older Lambo laughed to himself at the thought of Gokudera in a dress.

Tsuna stared, confused. The Bovino hitman took notice and smiled before he disappeared into a cloud of pink smoke.

xXx

Gokudera was on his way home for the day. After what had happened that morning from play the piano and with the girls from the drama and photo clubs, staying for the rest of the day was just asking for torture.

He shuddered at the thought of what happened before he stormed out of the school.

- Flashback -

_"Gokkuen! Try this on, please," one of the girls chirped as she brought out an old princess costume._

_"__Look, I understand that I'm the only person so far that you guys think fits the role, but I never agreed to the damn thing." Gokudera protested knowing full well that he probably wasn't going to get out of it anyway._

_"__But, Gokkun, we need an idea of what might look good on you," the girl with the dress pouted._

_"__Maledizione…" Gokudera glared at the girl before him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not wearing a fucking dress."_

_The girls pout was replaced by an evil grin, making Gokudera stumble backwards slightly. "Wha…what the hell are you thinking?"_

_She called in several other girls, with her same grin ringing through her voice. 4 other girls walked into the room and started walking towards their Italian princess, forcing him into a corner. Before Gokudera could ask what they were doing, the girls tackled the silver haired teen and started to strip him._

_He kicked and shoved frantically at the girls, but it didn't help. Within seconds he was sitting on the floor in his boxers. The girls tried to hold back their laughter, only able to suppress it to a light giggle._

_They hadn't thought a tough guy like Gokudera would wear boxers with cute little coyotes. Gokudera suddenly realized what they were laughing at when he saw a flash of light followed by a quiet click._

_"__Delete that! NOW!" Gokudera jumped at the photo club girls. It was bad enough that they got a photo of him half-naked, but having a photo of him wearing the most embarrassing boxers was the worst blackmail ever._

_As long as they had that there was no hope for the Italian to get out of the play. After a few more pictures were taken Gokudera gave up on them. He figured that even if he was able to catch them, those girls were too stubborn to delete them anyway._

_"__We could sell these for so much money!" One of the girls squealed as she flipped through the photos._

_"__Fuck…you guys…are messed up…" Gokudera managed between gasps for air. That's it, he was definitely going to quit smoking._

_One of the girls sat next to him and patted him on the back. He moved his silver hair out of the way to look up at the girl to see her smiling. "We won't sell them, ok? Promise!" She held out her pinky to show that she was telling him the truth._

_"__Whatever…" Gokudera scowled and lifted up his own pinky to meet with hers. This made her smile widen._

_"__So are you going to wear the dress now?" She asked when he let go. The silver haired teen didn't answer. He was too tired now to resist anyway so he might as well._

_The girls from the photo club continued to take pictures of him as he struggled to get the dress on. Surprisingly enough, the dress fit him perfectly. Although the top was loose and it was a little short since it was meant for girl shorter that him._

_"__Gokkun looks so pretty in a dress! He's just like a girl." One of the girls said as she took a picture of him._

_"Stop calling me that! And I don't look like a girl." Gokudera complained. He didn't want to admit that he did. Because admitting it meant that it would be true. And according to the Italian, looking like a girl was definitely a lie._

- End Flashback -

"Wasn't this supposed to take my mind off things?" Gokudera sighed, remembering what Yamamoto told him to try to get him to agree to the part. "So why does that dress look like her favorite?"

He shoved his hand into his pocket searching for his keys. When he found them, he pulled them out and held them up to the door.

_"You're just like your mother, Hayato." It was a man's voice, tainted with pride. "Absolutely stunning in every way possible."_

The silver haired teen shook his head to relieve himself of the thought he just had. He didn't need all these memories coming all at once. Besides, what were they supposed to mean?

Gokudera decided it was best not to think about that for now and walked into his house. He took a few steps before he turned his attention to the single piece of furniture in his living room.

"I really should clean that, it looks like I got it from a haunted mansion," he sighed, resting his hand on top of the old piano.

"Looks like a ghost is going to jump out." Gokudera spun around and threw his book bag in the direction of the one voice he didn't want to hear.

"Damn, baseball-idiot. Just because you know where I live now doesn't mean you can come over whenever you want!" Yamamoto just smiled at his aggravated friend. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"You're door was wide open," the baseball player replied, still smiling. Gokudera smacked himself in the forehead.

"Should you be in school?"

"Same goes for you." The taller teen laughed at his friend's expression. Obviously he was unable to think of a witty retort in time. "Well, our teacher was sick and the substitute never showed up."

"So why the hell did you come to my house?"

"I thought it would be nice to hear you playing again."

"I wasn't going to play. Besides I'm busy cleaning it." Gokudera walked into the kitchen to grab a damp cloth.

"How about if I help? Will you play for me then?" Yamamoto was still smiling, but it wasn't the usual idiotic, goofy smile he gave everyone. This subtler smile made the shorter teen stop and stare. He'd never seen him smile like that.

Gokudera handed a damp cloth to the baseball player after a short silence. "The piano is really old and important to me, so make sure you're careful, baseball-idiot."

* * *

**A/N:** High five to those of you who get the coyote reference. :3 If you haven't read it yet, it's a fanfiction on LJ.  
"Gokudera's Cute Little Coyotes" by Chudari (warning: rated NC-17)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Namimori School Play  
**Rating:** T for Gokudera's mouth  
**Pairing:** 8059, yamagoku, yamamoto/gokudera  
**Disclaimer:** The anime/manga series KHR and its characters belong solely to Amano Akira.

* * *

"Yamamoto, you seem really happy today. Did something happen yesterday?" Tsuna asked the baseball player.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto snapped out of his daze to look down at his friend. "Ah, I heard the journalism class finished the script. They're holding open tryouts for the other parts in the play today," the taller teen replied.

"Eh!? How the hell did they finish it in 1 day?" Gokudera jumped into the conversation.

"Well, they said it practically flowed out nonstop."

"Did you say they wanted to see the relationship between the prince and the princess?"

"Yeah, didn't they decided Gokudera to be the princess because you held him back from attacking Hibari," Tsuna reminded them. "I think I heard one of them saying it was a 'beautiful embrace of love'."

"I asked them the same thing. They said they followed the people I hung out with. It was even a close tie between Tsuna and Gokudera until yesterday."

"Ch. Really, they could have chosen Haru or Kyoko. There's no way I'll be able to pass as a girl."

"Oh, Gokudera-kun, about that. Here, try it on." Tsuna held out his hand with a pearl necklace dangling from it. "I have a few more in case the voice from that one doesn't sound right."

Gokudera froze in place and Yamamoto just laughed. "Couldn't they have had a better way of hiding it?" The explosives expert hesitantly reached for the necklace. Now he really couldn't get out of this.

"Go ahead Gokudera-kun, try it on. No one else is around to hear anyway." Tsuna dropped the necklace the Italian's hand.

He stared at the pearl necklace for a minute in silence. _Mom used to wear a pearl necklace all the time._ Gokudera thought to himself as he attempted to hook the necklace around his neck.

Yamamoto chuckled at the difficulty his friend was facing as he tried countless times to hook the necklace. "Here, let me help you."

"Ah, hey! I can do it on my own!" Gokudera yelled in a voice not his own. The 3 teens were speechless.

"Wow, it works." Tsuna stated the obvious just to break the awkward silence.

"It's a really pretty voice. I bet it would really suit you if you were dressed like a girl." The taller teen patted the still speechless Gokudera on the head.

"Damn baseball-idiot! Don't go saying something stupid like that!" The silver haired teen pushed Yamamoto's hand off his head and struggled to get the necklace off. His arms fell limp to his sides and he hid his face behind his hair. "It's…it's stuck…"

"You're kidding, right?!" The Mafia boss-to-be started to panic.

"It can't be stuck. Maybe you're just really bad with necklaces." The taller Japanese boy lifted his hands to remove the necklace when he noticed the hooks were slightly rusted. "Actually, the hooks look kinda rusted."

"Now that you mention it…" Tsuna trailed off into thought.

- Flashback -

_"Here you go young Vongola." The adolescent Lambo handed the shorter teen a jewelry box. "I picked out a few with voices I thought would fit Gokudera perfectly."_

_"__Aah, Thank you adult Lambo." Tsuna said as he opened the jewelry box to see the tangle of expensive looking necklaces._

_"Some of them are pretty old, so be careful."_

- End Flashback -

"Adult Lambo did warm me about this…" Tsuna explained meekly, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"Eh? You could've warned us, too." Gokudera complained.

"But I didn't think it would turn out like this!" The brown hair boy defended himself. He really hadn't seen this coming. At most he was expecting the necklace to fall apart or have it not work.

"Shit! I can't go to school like this." The silver haired teen turned on his heel and started to head home.

"Ah, Gokudera! What about the test in class today?" Yamamoto reminded. The taller teen didn't want his friend to go to school the way he was now, but he knew it was going to be inconvenient to try to make it up later.

Gokudera stopped in his place. He contemplated whether or not it would be worth the embarrassment. When he thought that making it up later would mean being unable to protect his boss, he decided he was just going to go the whole day without talking.

"It's not like I want to be mean or anything. I just know you'd rather be with us than taking a test." The baseball player tried to explain himself to the now very depressed looking Italian.

"It doesn't matter, baseball-idiot. I'll get you back for this later."

"But, Gokudera-kun, how are you going to talk to anyone?"

"I'm not going to."

xXx

"Gokudera-sama? Why are you wearing a necklace?" It was one of his many unwanted fangirls. "Ne, ne Gokudera-sama? Are you all right? Say something."

Yamamoto took notice of the trouble his friend was in and rushed to his side to help fend off the annoyance. "The necklace is a prop for the school play."

"So why's he still wearing it?"

"Because the hooks are rusted and it got stuck." Tsuna was the one to butt in this time.

"Oh…" she mumbled disappointedly. She obviously wanted he idol to talk to her. "Why are you guys talking for him anyway? He can talk for himself, can't he? Are you guys keeping some kind of secret?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto were a bit taken aback. They hadn't thought that far ahead. Originally they were just hoping that who ever mentioned the necklace would accept their excuses and move on with their day, not bothering to bring up the fact that Gokudera hadn't said anything.

And they couldn't very well tell the truth because that would just embarrass Gokudera and make their own efforts useless.

"Uh, um…well you see…" Tsuna stuttered, searching for words.

"He got sick, and lost his voice," the taller Japanese boy interrupted.

"Oh, ok!" The girl smiled and walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Gokudera-kun. I almost broke your cover." Tsuna apologized when it seemed that everyone else was out of hearing distance. "If Yamamoto hadn't said anything then everyone would have found out. I really am dame-Tsuna"

"It's ok Juudaime. You tried your best. Thank you for helping me." Gokudera smiled. He really didn't like it when he called himself that. He was going to become the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. There was no way in hell he could ever be 'no good'.

"Go…Gokudera-kun…" Apparently most of the people in class had very good hearing. That or they were just really nosy people. Either way, More than half the class had their attention focussed on the 3 teens.

The Italian mumbled what sounded like a shit under his breath when he noticed all the eyes on him.

"Dude! Did what up with your voice?"

"Yeah! You sound like a chick!"

"You guys lied to me?!"

"Eh, you guys. Hold on a second." Yamamoto tried to explain the situation, but was interrupted by laughing.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll blow you to pieces!" Gokudera yelled as he stood up and pulled dynamite out of thin air.

"Ahaha! He's trying to sound tough!"

"Wait everyone! It's because of the necklace he's wearing!" Tsuna yelled out, knowing it was too late to try to hide the truth now.

"Oh my god! What a faggot! He's wearing a pearl necklace to school!"

That last comment made him snap. He didn't care about anything anymore, except of course Tsuna.

"Sorry, Juudaime, but could you leave the room, please?" He said as he was about to charge at the boy who insulted him.

Yamamoto could feel the intent to kill rising. He readied himself in case Gokudera made a move. The second said teen started after a very unlucky classmate, the rain guardian grabbed his wrist in attempt to stop him. Gokudera pulled his wrist away, but Yamamoto's grip was too tight and ended up pulling the taller teen towards him.

The Japanese boy wasn't expecting to be pulled at with such force and stumbled forward, tripping on a nearby chair in the process. With the sudden loss of footing, Yamamoto fell forward onto Gokudera.

The Italian boy turned around to complain about his wrist still being held captive only to see the taller teen falling towards him. He was much to close at that point to be able to avoid.

The next thing either of them knew, Yamamoto was on top of Gokudera in a rather suggestive looking position.

The shorter teen's mind went blank. He'd never had anyone so close to him before. It was definitely strange to be able to feel someone else's breath brushing across your skin. He could have sworn he was able to feel heat radiating from the Japanese boy on top of him. They were so close that there wasn't anything else Gokudera could focus on other than Yamamoto's face. Which, for some ungodly reason, really didn't look all that bad. He could understand why someone so stupid was so popular with the girls.

But his thoughts were cut short by a sudden bright flash. His attention was brought back to reality by another bright flash. Gokudera went pale when realization kicked in. People always seemed to have cameras around at the worst moments, didn't they?

He shoved the taller teen off of him and walked silently over to one of the students holding a camera. He snatched it out of the student's hands and proceeded to throw it out the window, but stopped.

"Don't want this to happen to your camera? Then delete every single picture, right now." The Italian then deleted every picture of him of the camera he was holding before shoving it back into the owner's chest. "If I ever find out that one of you didn't delete all of the pictures, don't expect to see the light of day ever again."

Gokudera grabbed his book bag and headed for the door.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, what about the test?" Tsuna tried to stop the explosives expert from leaving without being able to sort thing out.

"Fuck the test. My grades are so good anyway, it's not like 1 test is going to hurt."

xXx

"Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera." The teacher called out. The said students stood up, already knowing what the teacher was going to say. "All 3 of you failed the test. You will be assigned extra homework to make up for it."

* * *

**A/N:** Gokudera has a purtyful girl's voice : D I feel sorry for him though. So much torture in so little time. ;A;

Hmm...my chapters are getting longer and longer... --; I actually had to cut this one short or it was going to go on forever.


	6. Notice

**IMPORTANT!**

Namimori School Play will be going on hiatus for the time being. Why? Because I hit writer's block and I can't keep Yamamoto and Gokudera in character.  
For the time being I'll be writing a D.Gray-Man fic called Allen in Wonderland.  
After I finish that, I'll come back to writing this.

I'm very sorry!

_-Lavie_


End file.
